In the operation of certain phototypesetting machines light-sensitive paper is fed from a roll. Some of such phototypesetters are loaded with paper in bulk rolls. Because of the difficulty in loading in lighted areas, machines capable of accepting pre-loaded single-use paper dispensing cassettes were introduced. These cassettes substantially increase the cost of operations.